James McAvoy
James McAvoy (1979 - ) Film Deaths *''The Pool (Swimming Pool: Der Tod feiert mit)The Pool (2001)''(2001) [Mike]: Stabbed with a machete in the stomach/chest by John Hopkins while crawling through a ventilation shaft. *''Bright Young Things'' (2003) [Simon Balcairn]: Commits suicide by sticking his head in the stove after turning on the gas, after telephoning in a libelous story to his editor. *''Inside I'm Dancing (2004)'' [Rory O'Shea]: Dies (off-screen) of respiratory failure due to muscular dystrophy. We last see him talking to Steven Robertson in the hospital, followed by a scene of James' funeral. *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005)'' [Mr. Tumnus, the Faun]: Turned into stone by Tilda Swinton; he is later restored by Aslan's (voiced by Liam Neeson) powers. (It's arguable whether this could be considered death-and-resurrection or simply suspended animation, but since it's been suggested, I'll go ahead and list it.) *''Atonement'' (2007) [Robbie Turner]: Dies of septicemia while waiting to be shipped back home; his body is shown in a flashback when Vanessa Redgrave reveals what happened to him. *''Filth'' (2013) [Bruce Robertson]: Commits suicide by hanging himself; the film smash cuts to credits as his neck snaps. *''Trance (2013) '[Simon]: Mortally wounded when Rosario Dawson drives a car into James as he is about to kill Vincent Cassel in another car that he's set on fire, crushing him between them (setting him on fire in the process), and knocking the other car and James (who is standing on the roof) into the Thames river. *Atomic Blonde (2017)' [''David Percival]: Shot in the head by Charlize Theron. *''Submergence'' (2017) [James More]: Presumably accidentally killed in an airstrike; the film ends with James dreaming of Alicia Vikander before the film fades to white. *''Glass (2019)'' [Kevin Wendell Crumb]: Shot in the stomach by a police sniper. He died of blood loss while talking to Anya Taylor-Joy by his side. TV Deaths *''Band of Brothers: Replacements'' (2001) [Private James Miller]: Killed in an explosion when a shell hits his trench during a battle. *''Murder in Mind: Teacher (2001)'' [Martin Vosper]: Accidentally stabbed to death by David Suchet with his own blade during a struggle when James tries to mug David after David rejects James' advances. *''The Inspector Lynley Mysteries: Payment in Blood'' (2002) [Gowan Ross]: Slain with a hammer in the boiler room. *''ShakespeaRe-Told: Macbeth (2005)'' [Joe Macbeth]: Stabbed several times in the stomach by Richard Armitage, when he learns that James has killed a slew of people in the way of his owning a three Michelin star restaurant. *'Watership Down (2018)' [Hazel]: Dies of old age and becomes a spirt. Notable Connections *Brother of Joy McAvoy (musician) *Ex-Husband of Anne-Marie Duff Gallery JMcA (27).jpg|James McAvoy dead in Filth 2013 JMcA (23).jpg|James McAvoy in Filth 2013 JMcA (12).jpg|James McAvoy in Atonement 2007 JMcA (3).jpg|James McAvoy in Inside I´m Dancing /Rory o´Shea was here 2004 jamesmcavoy-shakespearetold.jpg|James McAvoy in ShakespeaRe-Told: Macbeth 2005 1060885.jpg|James McAvoy's animated death in Watership Down McAvoy, James Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:1979 Births Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Voice Actors Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:British Independent Awards Winners Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in M. Night Shyamalan Movies Category:Death scenes by respiratory failure Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by neck snapping Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:War Stars Category:History Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Stage Actors Category:IT Cast Members Category:Deadpool Cast Members Category:Space Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Roman Catholic Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Andrew Adamson Movies Category:Animated death scenes Category:Actors voicing animals Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:BBC Stars